Timothy Bibble
Appearance General Appearance Kinda small guy, extremely white skin as he doesn't get out much. He has blond hair, its never gelled or got stuff in it. He has grey eyes and carries a cocky air. Often dresses in jeans and a shirt. Wears glasses because he is short sighted Costumed Appearance Due to the nature of his quirk, when it is activated his skin turns a very striking shade of red. Tim thinks that for his body this should be enough, and so the only extra thing he puts on for his hero costume is a black mask that only leaves room for his eyes and holes for breathing. He obviously also takes off his glasses, affecting his vision when doing hero work as he is short sighted. Personality Tim is a realist when it comes to assessing situations and the pros and cons of others, however he tends to have too much self confidence. This is shown through boasting and being dismissive of those that haven't proved themselves to him. Tim is, however, extremely kind and helpful to those he thinks are powerful or those who prove themselves to have what it takes to be a top notch hero. Character Background Tim was brought up in Britain, and was really looking forward to getting a quirk as he looked up to the heroes of many different countries. He was especially looking forward to inheriting his mother's telekinesis, however it was just his luck that his quirk would be a freak mutation. Saddened that his quirk was not as powerful as his predecessors, he dropped all thought of being a superhero for a few years. This was, until, he realized how much money they rake in. The motivational power of money and fame got Tim back on his feet and ready to walk the path of a hero. Tim got buff over the course of several summers, ready to take any physical entrance exams (or so he thought). Tim really wants to become number 1 hero as it means lots of endorsement deals, so much so in fact he enrolled at UA. He was disheartened when he was put in 1-b, but he is sure to not let that hold him back. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Likes to fight # Emotional Intensity # Silver Tongued, good with his mouth ;3 Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Physical Enhancement When Tim activates his quirk, his small capillaries under his skin simply can't facilitate the increased blood flow and so burst to release pressure. This has the effect of making his skin turn red. When in this state of massively increased blood flow, his work output is increased massively and his durability increased slightly. This is the cause of his two main weaknesses, exhaustion and ligaments breaking down. Because his increased endurance literally just makes him harder, this also extends to his ligaments and tendons, which isn't good as they're supposed to be supple. The exhausting part is because the increased strength doesn't increase his actual energy stores, just the rate he can output force at, thus he still has to expend lots of energy to do use his strength. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive